


Welcome to the Void Hospital!

by MarshyTheGent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hospital themes, Idk where this story will turn, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Original Character(s), slight nsfw?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshyTheGent/pseuds/MarshyTheGent
Summary: Welcome to the void hospital, a place where Alternate Universe and Timeline characters can come stay for a while, or forever! We care for one and all here in the void at a very low price of free! Don't ask where we get our money though!Follow Doctor Calibri and some fusions and undertale au characters in this voidy hospital. We've got pain, dissonance, instability, sweet little beans, what more could you ask for? And if there is something you want to ask for, go ahead and ask! Suggestions and critiques are always welcomed here!





	1. Subject 32: Skultura-Side P (Calibri)

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I'll get around to posting pictures of the characters somewhere, because they do have designs that I've already drawn out.  
> Also, Gaster is in brackets because his name would be in wing dings but I'm too lazy to so you get brackets.
> 
> EDIT:  
> For now this is where Characters and information about the characters shall be posted: http://gentlemarshmallow.blogspot.com/p/void-hospital-characters.html

Skultura pulled on my sleeve lightly as I talked with other employees. I grabbed their hand from my sleeve, and they put their weight into me. I finished up my conversation, and looked down at the strange skeleton and flower hybrid that I was put in charge of. They switched personalities often. From our data they are a fusion of a Papyrus, Sans, and Flowey, likely from a failed timeline. They have no recollection of being a separate being before coming here. They had somehow stumbled to our doors, bleeding and oozing uncontained magic. Currently it seemed the part of their soul that was in control was the one most resembling Papyrus. They seemed tired, but tugged at my sleeve. “C-can I go play with the others?” they asked, looking down at their feet.  
“Look up at me,” I said. They followed my demand. I checked their eyes. Both seemed to be normal. No overflow of magic, just a soft orange glow coming from their right eye, which was normal when the Papyrus side was in control. I nodded at Skultura, and they smiled slightly. They dragged me with them over to the playroom. There in the playroom were a handful of our other watches. Some were small children versions of the characters, others rejected ideas. Any sort of timeline, you name it. We had all sorts of characters and personalities in our little corner of the void. Many failed timelines, like Sans’ who were scarred or Frisks who had run out of determination. In some cases failed timelines or genocide timelines would end up in the desperate attempt at soul fusion. Sometimes it went well, and sometimes it didn’t. We had enough characters in our care that many found and formed new families. Occasionally we get a [W.D. Gaster] in our care, but they tend to disappear back into the void, scrambling all data along with them.  
I watched Skultura as they went up to a group of the smaller kids who were playing with Sasfrus, a failed timeline fusion of Sans, [Gaster], Muffet, and Papyrus. He was one of our more calm and kind fusion friends. He has very good magic control, and is one of the few instances of [Gaster] data we can successfully gather. Skultura and Sasfrus get along very well. Sasfrus acts as a big brother to most of the characters here. I studied them as they played with blocks and toys. The playroom tended to be loud and busy, so I couldn’t make out what all they were saying. They seemed to be having fun though. I let my mind wander for a moment.

It was a miracle we got this place off the ground, and that whatever powers that live in the void have allowed us to stay. Ya see, we’re a sort of void hospital. Due to being in the void, no one can die or be killed or any of that nonsense. A few other void pals and I brought it all together. We built the place, which has only expanded since creation, and there’s hundreds of staff members. This place runs entirely on generous donations, which are plenty from the amount of supportive void characters runnin amok. This place services anyone, regardless of past or present intentions. You wanna go destroy your world but got seriously injured? Here ya go kid a little fixin up and back off you go. We don’t discriminate based on intentions or person. We serve those who come to us for help. Although, we aren’t very easy to find, so that does stop some people from wandering in.

A tap on my shoulder wakes me from my daydream. I jump, and a voice next to me laughs a hearty laugh. His boney tail swishes around him to pat my head. “Hey Doctor Calibri, how’s that head of yours?”  
“Still on my shoulders,” I sigh. The boney, tailed skeleton beside me is Lancer, a fusion of Lust!Sans and Gaster!Sans. He smells heavily of cigarette smoke. Lancer slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.  
“You sure doc? Seemed like it was up in the clouds to me. Usually you’re so observant, what’s got your mind in a tizzy?” Lancer smiled at me, his face very close to mine. I was used to his antics by now, but being so close up was still uncomfortable. I backed up a little bit, pushing him off of me.  
“Nothing of importance.” I glance back at Skultura, but he seems to be doing surprisingly well around the other children. “God, you smell like smoke. You better have been doing that outside and not in one of the rooms again.”  
“Don’t worry doc! I learned my lesson!” Lancer puts his hands up in surrender, and then around my shoulders. “So, how’s lil Skul been doing?”  
“Worryingly well… Their Papyrus side has been in control most of the day. I hope the other two aren’t planning something.” My eyebrow bones furrowed in concern.  
“Eh, I wouldn’t worry much about them. The other two probably just wore each other out and gave in to Paps. Their canon was pretty similar to normal canon, right? Didn’t the human kill everyone but those three or something?” Lancer questioned me, rubbing his skull against mine in a cat like manner.  
“Lancer, you know that’s classified information, and we really don’t know. They don’t have much memory of before. The only data we could get of their past were from samples of their magic and soul, but with the overflow of magic that child contains it kept breaking down our systems.” I rambled, saying more than I really should’ve. I was trying to think through more ways to help Skultura and perhaps help settle the aggressive mix of magic they held.

Skultura comes up to Lancer and I. “Hey there kiddo,” Lancer says first.  
“Cali… I-I have a hea-headache…” Skultura stutters in a sweet, kind voice. They stumble forward, catching themself on Lancer. Lancer gives them his tail to steady himself on. “I… I think we should go back to my room…” Skultura looks like their about to vomit. Their eye magic flickers from orange to blue to white. Lancer picks them up for me, and we go back to Skultura’s room.  
Lancer places Skultura on their bed, and steps back a bit. He knows better than to trifle too much near such strong levels of magic. I pull up Skultura’s soul. They squirm in the bed, covering their eyes and pushing their palms into their sockets. I motion Lancer over. Lancer take Skultura’s hands, pulling them away from their sockets. “Don’t cover them,” I tell Skultura. “It’ll only make it worse and take longer time to recover, trust me.” I make my eyes glow green, although my right one glows more faintly than the other. It’s something I rarely do, but with Skultura it helps to calm them down. I take their soul in my hands, my green magic flowing over my hands like gloves. Their magic bounces around their soul. Blue and white bounce at each other, sparking off one another, while the orange magic tries to get in the way and slow them down. Whenever blue hits against orange it pauses for a moment, almost hesitant to continue. Skultura breathes heavily, agitated by the amounts of magic around their soul.  
“Skultura,” I say. They look at me, and see their soul and magic bouncing around in the palms of my hands. I put a shield of green magic around their soul. “Let it out.”  
“N-no! I can-can’t,” They stuttered, holding back tears. “I have to keep them from fighting.” So Papyrus is still in control?  
“Papyrus,” I try. They perk up, and orange magic flows to their eyes. “Let go of them, I won’t let them hurt each other. It’s okay, please get some rest.” Skultura’s eyes droop, and they nod. Their eyes close, and I can feel a huge flow of white and blue magic come from their soul. I look to Lancer. He has his purple magic up as a shield. While not very strong, his magic should be enough. We stay there until the blue and white magic simmer down. Blue, aka Sans, takes control. Skultura’s eyes open, one glowing softly with blue magic.


	2. Ow. (Calibri)

Lancer and I watch Skultura apprehensively. Their blue side, or Sans side, tended to act very unpredictable under high amounts of stress. They just sat there, staring back at us. I held on to their soul, watching, waiting for any unpredictable actions. Their soul turns purple, and I glance at Lancer. He is watching Skultura closely, staring them in the eyes. Lancer’s magic has enveloped their soul, somehow pushing away my magic. “Lancer, I did not give you permission to do that,” I scold him, my voice low and soft. Skultura finally breaks eye contact and sighs.  
“Yeah, figures.” Skultura says in a deep, somewhat husky voice. They turn their body in the bed, wrapping themself with a blanket. Their soul calms, and they rest quietly. Lancer let go of his hold on Skultura, but his magic stays ablaze in his eye. I let go of Skultura’s soul, and it rests back into them. They are already snoring deeply. I nod Lancer out of the room and we pause in the hallway.  
“Lancer. You have no authorization to meddle with someone’s soul like that! How do ya know ya couldn’t have hurt them? What if something bad had happened? It would’ve been on your soul! Don’t ya understand how important taking safety precautions are?” I’m losing my composure. My energy and magic are drained from holding Skultura’s magic. “I can’t believe you would be so foolish as to step in like that! My magic is stronger than yours, we both know that. What if you had gotten yourself hurt too? Just because we are in the void doesn’t make you entirely invincible!” Magic is escaping my eyes. My right eye starts to burn. Ugh, not now, not now. Lancer just stares at me. The magic in his eyes soften to just a faint, calming purple glow. No. I will not let him play around me like this.  
I set my own eyes ablaze with my green magic, more aggressive than his calm purple. Crackling noises come from my magic, sparking off occasionally. This is how we skeletons tend to communicate, through eye glowing and magic. Lancer actually takes a step back, concern showing on his face. I hear a loud cracking noise, and a sharp pain in my skull. It’s enough to make me grab for the wall. I try to stop my magic, but it won’t stop. Shit. I’ve pushed it too hard today. I shouldn’t have challenged him like this after using so much magic. Lancer takes a tentative step forward, but I hold my hand up. He stops. I lower myself to the floor, and try to take deep breaths. I can feel my skull slowly cracking. Not again please not again. I can’t have this right now. I press my palms into my eye socket. It hurts. It burns. It needs to stop.  
Suddenly there’s a blur beside me. Someone reaches down and takes my hand from my eye. It’s Sasfrus. “Come on Calibri, you know that you can’t do that to your eye.” For a moment I think I see [Gaster], but it must be my eyes playing tricks on me. Sasfrus pulls me shakily to my feet. He shoots a glare at Lancer, who raises his hands in a plea for Mercy. I lean on Sasfrus for a moment, trying to calm myself down and gain a hold of my magic. I feel Sasfrus’s magic taking a bit of a hold on to mine, but not in a forceful way. He’s very gentle, coaxing my magic back into place.  
Once things are under control I let go of him. I steady myself on the wall. I catch Sasfrus giving me a concerned glance and then an angry scowl at Lancer before leaving via teleportation. I feel a weight in my pocket. Best to check it later. Lancer looks around to make sure Sasfrus has left. He comes over to me. “Doc, you okay?” He eyes the fractures in my skull. I reach up and touch my head and near my eye to assess the damage. They seem to be just small slivers, nothing a bandage and some time, and rest won’t heal.  
“ _Tibia_ honest with you, that was the ab _soul_ ute worst pain I’ve felt in awhile.” I conceded, mixing some puns into my words. Lancer snickers, but then quickly goes straight faced again. I stare at the ground, my eyes hurt like hell. I can feel sleep tugging at my soul. Lancer slips himself under my arm, holding around me.  
“Let’s get you to rest. Don’t worry ‘bout the kid, I can handle them. I think.”


	3. Subject 32: Skultura-Side S (Lancer)

I was wrong I was wrong I was really fucking wrong. I can’t handle this kid, what was I thinking?? They’re like a wild tornado! Always changing direction, this way and that way and over here and over there! What the hell is this kid made out of?  
Okay, calm down Lancer. Being worked up ain’t gonna get you out of this one. And it sure ain’t gonna help the kid. I grab the kid with my purple magic, and lift their hyper little ass up.  
“Aight kid, what do I need to do to help you?”  
“I dunno, maybe bang me across the skull a few times?” Skultura suggest with a sly smile.   
“Haha nice try kid. Not happening.” I’m shaky and tired myself. I don’t have the strength to hold on to them much longer. “Okay kid, Ima put you down, but you gotta promise you won’t go teleporting off again! It’s bad enough when Sasfrus pops up out of nowhere.” I set them back down on the ground, and immediately they teleport away. “GOD DAMMIT!”   
I run around the hospital, searching for the kid. I’m not watching where I’m going and trip over somebody. I hear a unholy screech noise come from whoever I just tripped on. “Oh god, I’m sorry are you okay?” I hop up to help them up, but uh. What? Okay haven’t seen this one around…  
“hOi i’m temuffin!!” they smile, their many legs stomp in excitement. I just stare. Honestly didn’t know this was a possible fusion? A Temmie and Muffet’s pet.   
“Uh…” I am at a loss for words. “Are.. are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” I ask. They shake their head no and scamper off on their eight little legs. I rub my skull in confusion, but then remember my task. “Shit where’s the kid?”  
I run and check the playroom, the office, any open rooms, and ask nurses if they’ve seen them. They shake their heads but promise to keep an eye out and grab them if they can. There’s a blur to my left, but before I can react I’m encased in a cage of bones. “I wanna play,” a voice says, the owner being Skultura. I sigh in relief at the sight of them and prepare myself for whatever they’re planning. The world around us blacks out, leaving just them and me in view. They’ve chosen a Fight.   
“What game do you have in mind kid?” I say, gesturing to the fight field.   
“I was thinking a game of dodgebones perhaps?” Skultura snickers and sends a bone underneath me. I jump out of the way.   
“Sure. What do I get if I win?” I ask. My arms folded across my chest.   
“I’ll be a good little skeleton all day.” Skultura says. “and if I win you have to take me somewhere! Like your world!”   
“God kid, trust me you don’t wanna see my world.” I say softly. I throw a bone their way, but I don’t actually wanna hit the kid. Maybe just knock them around enough to make them stop? I don’t really have much of a plan here. Skultura’s eyes go a flame. They smile a childish grin. They raise their hand up. I jump up, expecting to be hit from below, but then they slam their hand back down and I get a blow to my back. “Aw come on kid go easy on me, I’m basically an old man.” I pop my joints, then send a few bones their way. They easily dodge each one. They hit me with a couple of bones that I don’t notice. Even just the two bones hit hard. Okay, who’s been teaching this kid how to Fight?   
“Kid I don’t wanna have to hit you,” I say, an attempt at Mercy.   
“Well I want to hit you,” Skultura goes for another fake out of bones, and I dodge it more easily this time.   
“Come on kid, this is a bit much,” I try again, hoping he will show any sign of Mercy. He says nothing and throws more bones at me. Something in him seems to click, and he just continues attack after attack. I dodge most of them, but a few make contact. Ugh would he give it a rest already? I purposefully try and hit the kid this time, maybe knock him down a few points so that he’ll stop playing around. I missed? He moved so quick at the last second, I didn’t even notice. Suddenly he’s gone. He appears behind me, ready to hit me across the skull with a bone. Luckily I turn and put up a shield just in time. He teleports back to his spot on the battlefield. I Act.   
“Kid, would Calibri really condone this? Doc would hate me if I hurt you,” I try to guilt trip him into stopping.   
“Don’t try. I know you’re a sinner,” Skultura says in a dark tone that catches me off guard. I mean he’s right, but he doesn’t need to rub my face in it.


	4. Lancer (Lancer)

Sinner I am. The horrible fusion of Lust!Sans and Gaster!Sans. A smoker, a sinner, a recovering alcoholic (doc cal has been helpin me out a little bit), and an overall terrible skeleton because of who we are. How we came to be like this? It’s pretty hazy, but I can try. We were once separate beings. Just your average Lust!Sans and Gaster!Sans. Things changed when the human came into our worlds. In many stories you’ll hear of Frisks being goody two shoes runnin about helpin people. Ours didn’t.   
Lust’s Frisk couldn’t stand all the erm.. Sinful things that were going on in his world. So what did Frisk do? What Frisk’s do best. Mess with the system. Go through and be kind, learning and sparing every monster they met. Then going through and killing everyone over and over and over again nonstop for so long that Sans wasn’t able to count the resets any more. Sans’ Frisk wouldn’t stop. Sans had begged Frisk to stop, but after the first few resets he noticed a glow in their eyes. The glow of a pure murderer. A child who had seen enough, and wanted it all gone, but wasn’t satisfied. Frisk would never be satisfied with just one or two resets. Each one hurt Sans more and more. He stopped talking to people. Stayed home, knowing each day with the human around could mean another reset. Eventually, those Sans had come to know and Love had began to worry about him. They would come to his home, trying to visit him. Luckily, while he didn’t quite understand his brother wanting to turn everyone away like this, Lust!Papyrus did his best to keep people away. Lust!Paps tried his best. He always did.   
Lust!Grillby had somehow found his way into the house, and almost burned down Lust!Sans’ bedroom door. Grillbz yelled at Sans, asking why he never came out his house, why he shut everybody out. Sans just sat there on his bed, taking every bit of it. He had it coming. He began to cry, which made Grillby stop in his lecture. Grillby asked if Sans was okay. All Sans could do was shake his head no, but he couldn’t give an explanation as to why. It would all be reset anyway. No one would remember. Grillby would never be able to remember how much Sans loved him. That was the second to last reset.  
In the last reset that Sans allowed, the kid killed everyone. Sans vowed to never let the kid do a full reset again. He was done with Frisk’s nonsense. When Frisk went to reset again, Sans sabotaged it. Everything from then is hazy, but he was thrown into the void. He wasn’t sure if it actually worked, or if his world continued on without him. Maybe somehow a replacement was thrown in for him? He would never know.

Gaster!Sans had a similar predicament, but Gaster!Sans is quite the outlier. Gaster!sans’ past is even hazier to begin with. All he could ever recall was that he loved his Frisk, but something bad happened. Something that forced him out of his world. He doesn’t know if it was Frisk’s doing or not. He misses his little echo though. 

Then Lust!Sans and Gaster!Sans found each other just wandering the void. Well, correction. Gaster!Sans was wandering the void, Lust!Sans was just laying there in a puddle of eternal depression with nothing else to do other than sleep and be upset. Gast had poked Lust with his foot. Lust didn’t even move. Gast knew he wasn’t dead, or else Lust would be dust. Gast sat down in front of Lust.   
“Hey there. How’s it going down here on the floor?” Gast asked. Lust just looked up at him, no glow in his eyes. Gast sighed and laid down with Lust, laying on his side to face Lust. A small light of interest appeared in Lust’s eyes. “Is it comfortable down here or something?” Gast asked again.   
“Why are you talking to me,” Lust said in a croaky, strained voice. He hadn’t spoken to anyone in a long time.   
“What else is there to do here,” Gast laid on his back. “Damn… I wish there was something to smoke or drink out here.” Gast covered his eye sockets with his arm. Lust reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. A gift from Grillby that he’d held too close to his heart to smoke them.   
“Hey. You want one?” Lust held up the box.   
“Really? You have some man?” Gast sat up a bit.  
“Yeah. They’re a gift from an old pal o’ mine, so I’d prefer not to use them up, but you’re the only other person here so I don’t see why not share one or two.” Lust sat up and pulled a couple out. He lit them using his magic and handed one to his new friend. Gast took it and took a puff of it.   
“These are good quality,” Gast said happily, watching Lust closely. Lust just stared at his lit cigarette, but then realized and stuck it in his mouth. Tears streamed down his face. “Uh hey dude are you okay?” Gast asked with concern for his new small buddy.  
“Yeah,” Lust nodded. “Just some good memories is all.” Gast nodded in understanding and scooted closer to lust. They just sat in silence, smoking a couple of cigarettes. Lust put the box back in his pocket. He didn’t want to use them all up. After all he only had one box. After a while Gast spoke.  
“Hey. There’s this thing that I’ve heard of some monsters doing. Where they basically combine their souls into one. I know it’s a bit much to ask, but I think if we were to combine our powers like that we might be able to get out of here?” Gast suggested. This caught Lust by surprise. They had only just met a little while ago and he was already suggesting something like this? Then again, something like this wasn’t uncommon in his world…   
Gast pulled up his soul for Lust to see. It had yellow magic flowing around it. His soul was pretty strong, and he had gained up a decent amount of Love (that is, Levels of Violence). Lust pulled up his own soul. A weak, small soul with soft purple magic flowing around it. He was somewhat embarrassed at how small his was. Of all the things to be small at…   
“You sure you want to do this?” Gast asked him, making sure one last time. Lust nodded. They fused their souls together, letting their magic take hold. And thus the Lancer you know and love came into existence.   
It was quite an experience. We had to learn to share equally, and whose magic would be the most supported (we chose Lust’s as he had more uses to his magic). Gast pushed us to continue walking, even when Lust wanted to drown in his sorrows. Eventually we came to the hospital Doc Calibri works at. He welcomed us with open arms. He helped us learn our magic and be whole. Doc saved us big time, and taught us how to manipulate universe’s so we could visit any timeline and universe we wanted.  
It was a big step for us, and an amazing leap for me.


End file.
